


Computer Bytes The Big One

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [42]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has problems with his modem and has many, many melt-downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Bytes The Big One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 23, 1999 and based on my own trials and tribulations with my modem. Everything that happens to Spike, happened to me (well, I didn't eat any of the techs). This is actually the second of several fics written in frustration with computers, technology, various websites. The first wasn't in this series; the rest are. 
> 
> Original notes: I really, really hate the cable company at the moment. I still have no modem, though I now have my 'puter at my new home and a sudden desire to write and never stop.
> 
> I never did get a cable modem hooked up at my first house in 1999; I actually had to resort to dial up. I don't know how I survived for two years before I moved to my second house with my lovely cable (and now wireless).

Drusilla awoke with a slight whimper. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked into the darkness, whispering "Spike?"

There was no answer and she quickly rose, wrapping her nude body in a crimson silk robe. Frightened, she slipped from the bedroom and began to search the mansion. Sometimes she didn't like it here. It was so empty and lonely with just the two of them...and daddy wasn't there to comfort her.

Of course, she'd never tell her Spike that. Daddy was a sore spot with Spike, and Drusilla didn't want to hurt him.

On the other hand, she loved it when her little Spike hurt her. Oh so rare, but oh so wonderful.

Entering a small interior room of the main floor, she found Spike tearing open a large box. From it he pulled a computer and caressed it lovingly. "400 megahertz, 12 gigs hard drive, 32 megs ram," he murmured in joy. Hearing a noise behind him, he looked over his shoulder and gave Drusilla a radiant smile. "It came, luv. My new computer."

"That's nice," she replied distantly, never having understood his obsession with those cold machines.

Ignoring her lack of interest, Spike began to set up the computer, plugging in just about every peripheral known to man. He nearly giggled in glee at the joystick that would allow him to play his new Star Wars Xwing game.

The door bell rang and he practically skipped out, yelling at Drusilla to go put on some clothes. Opening the massive front door, he ushered in the cable guy.

"214 Crawford Street. Modem installation?"

"Yes, yes, this way please," Spike said, leading the way back to the room. The young man, who introduced himself as Ron, set down his bag of tools and looked around the room.

"Where's the cable hook-up?"

Spike stared at him. "When I signed up, I told them I'd need cable strung. I even made an appointment for two weeks ago and that guy came out and told me that was your job. Of course, he charged me twenty bucks to tell me that."

"We can't install cable in an interior room. We can poke it through an exterior wall, though that's going to take some work with the thick stone." Ron frowned at the stone walls.

Feeling his stomach sinking and his anger rising, Spike shook his head in denial. "Oh no, I told the first guy where the computer was going, why didn't he mention it?"

"Oh, that was just a cable tech, right? They don't know much."

Gritting his teeth, Spike tried to remain calm. "So, what are my options?"

"Well, we can drill a new hole in the exterior wall from the cable box and then you can hire an electrician to string the cable through the house to this room...though that's gonna take about a mile of cable to go up and over doorways and stuff." Ron scratched his stubbly goatee and pondered. "Or you can move the computer to an exterior wall."

"I chose this room for a reason."

"Um...awfully dark."

"Precisely. I'm not a fan of the sun," Spike snapped, digging his hands into the pockets of his jeans to keep from ripping out Ron's throat.

Ron shrugged. "Sorry man."

Spike let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, drill the hole and I'll find some wanker to string the cable. You can go ahead and hook up the modem, right?"

"Oh, no, sorry..."

"What?" Spike interrupted, his depression switching to fury. "Two weeks ago when I moved in I was told that the cable outlet didn't need to be installed yet as long as the computer was in the right spot. I didn't have the computer yet, so I made this appointment. Now, you're saying that CAN'T be done?"

"Um...policy. Dunno who you talked with, but they were wrong."

Snorting, Spike forced his anger down, glad he'd eaten two bags of blood on waking, or Ron would be a messy corpse at the moment. "So, if I get the cable strung say tomorrow, when can you come back?"

Ron pulled a notebook out of his bag and flipped through it. "This is a bad time," he began hesitantly, "with college starting, lots of new modems going in." Spike took an angry step forward and Ron backpedaled. "But, hey, since we miscommunicated here, we'll put you on the top of the list for new installation."

"How. Long."

"A week, ten days." Ron swallowed hard and grabbed his bag. "I'll go out back and find the cable box." He fled the room and ran into Drusilla. She gave him a terrifyingly haunting smile and licked her lips. Skirting around her, he ran down the hall towards the kitchen.

"What a lovely man. Is he dinner?" she asked as she wafted into the room where Spike was stomping around in circles.

"Maybe," he growled, glancing at her. She'd changed the robe for the skimpiest hot pink halter top and low slung mini skirt he'd ever seen. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Smiling Drusilla twirled, the skirt rising to show that she wasn't wearing any panties. "Do you like it? I decided that a new look was in order for our new life together."

"You look like a tart."

The smile fled, replaced by a pout, furrowed brows and all. Two slender naked arms crossed over barely covered breasts. "You're being mean. I don't like it when you're mean. Daddy would like it."

Spike stopped pacing and strode towards her, backing her against the wall, his eyes flashing with fury. "Don't...just don't, Dru."

A shiver ran through her and she rubbed against him like a cat as he pressed her into the hard stone wall. "Oooh, Spike..." She licked her lips, her eyes wide and full of lust. One hand slithered down his chest to his waist and below. Her lips parted in a breathless pant as she felt his cock pressing against his jeans.

Spike's eyes narrowed, his lips pressed tightly together and he snorted in anger and growing lust. He was furious at the cable screw up, angry at Drusilla's new 'ho' look, jealous of Angel, as always..."Do you want me to lift your skirts and fuck you against the wall like a whore, Drusilla?" he hissed.

"...Yes, oh yes," she moaned, writhing against him.

Reaching over, Spike slammed the door, and groaned as her nimble fingers undid his fly, freeing his erection. Sliding his hands down her back, he yanked her skirt up and lifted her off the floor. Drusilla's legs scissored around his hips, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she keened.

With a growl of possession, of need, Spike slammed into her, thrusting hard and fast, pounding her into the stone wall. Her inner passage squeezed him as she moved with him, using her strength to thrust against him. Fingers digging into his shoulders, she rolled her head on the wall, a steady moan of pleasure erupting from her lips.

Wanting to howl, but a tiny sane part of him remembering that they weren't alone, Spike ravished Drusilla's mouth, their cries caught between them, as their bodies moved faster, bruising each other.

Clutching her to him with one arm, he slid his free hand along the crevice between her buttocks, finding her wet flesh. Moving higher, his fingers caressed her throbbing clit, pinching and twisting, as she twisted on his cock, squeezing it with near painful intensity.

Lifting his head, Spike watched as Drusilla stiffened, her eyes flashing gold as her orgasm shuddered through her. She moaned, then cried his name, bucking against him, as his fingers continued to caress her.

As she came down, a languid smile forming on her face, Spike growled and came, pouring himself into her receptive body. Slowly they separated, Drusilla sliding her legs to the floor, Spike bracing his hands on the wall as he panted slightly. Dropping to her knees, Drusilla gently licked the traces of both their climaxes from his softening cock, then tucked it away and refastened his jeans. Spike reached down and tugged her back to her feet, his jaw tightening again as he saw that one perfect breast had popped free of her top.

"Go change," he growled hoarsely.

Drusilla dropped her eyes demurely and nodded, her hands fixing her top. "Yes, Spike." She slipped from the room, taking with her the heady scent of roses, blood and cum.

Throwing his head back, Spike sighed in frustration. The night had started off so well...

A noise from the hall alerted him to the hesitant presence of Ron. Running a hand through his hair, Spike stepped out of the room.

"Um, I installed the cable into the kitchen by the back door. It's in a corner, so you should be able to just tack up cable along the ceiling and through the adjoining pantry, bathroom and then into this room." He fumbled in his bag and drew out a business card. "Just give us a call when you get the cable strung. I left a large string in the kitchen." At Spike's cold stare, Ron gulped and backed down the hall. "Sorry, man." He fled.

Spike snorted, then stomped into the kitchen. Kicking aside the pile of cable, he reached for the phone book. Now he had to find an electrician who would come at night.

His sensitive ears caught the sound of Drusilla singing upstairs. She was happy. He'd ravished her like a madman, taking out his anger and frustration on her.

And she'd loved it.

Snorting again, Spike turned his mind back to the cable problem. Drusilla's need for pain, for mastery, was nothing new and could be dealt with at a future date. Right now, he needed his modem to bloody work. If he was going to be stuck in this piss hole of a town, even with the love of his eternal life back at his side, loving him with as much of her being as she could, he'd go nuts without his email and chatrooms and, yes, vampire porn.

End


End file.
